deaths_gambitfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldwynn
Aldwynn is one of the Locations in Death's Gambit. Currently it's the biggest one. It is a giant, dark, abandoned city divided to many parts. Go through deadly Sewers, climb and fight your way through this enormous area filled with secrets, stories and danger. Level Design ''Disclaimer: This is not an offical guide and it can changed by the time the game comes out! This is a guide for the PAX East/E3 2015 demo! All of the informations was researched from many sources, such as the Livestreams and on the Devlog.'' The Protagonist starts off leaving The Blightlands on his mount, who looks like a altenate version of a horse/deer. The Player wanders off and the first thing he has to do is to climb up an obstacle using you Grappling Hook, which the Protagonist has obtained in the Obsidian Plataeu. After he does that, player will encounter his first enemy in Aldwynn - one of The Hallowed Knights of Anguis. After he manages to defeat him, player has to drop down and is going to be attacked by two other Knights of Anguis, who immediately going to rush at him. After eliminating them, player can go further into the City. After climbing up the stairs, player will find burning trees in the background and again other Hallowed Knights of Anguis. After defeating them, player will have to climb up a wall using the Grappling Hook again, because the main entrance has been blocked with stones. After climbing up gigantic arrows, player goes inside the city and in the back, the Player can see a red glowing moon and an Phoenix flying through the sky. After he walks a few steps, [layer sees, that the brigde has been destroyed and he has to jump down. The Player has to choose between two paths that will lead him to the same place: IF YOU GO TO THE LEFT: He will jump down in a sewer and will encounter many snail-like creatures. The player has to move fast, because the water is poisonous, but he also cannot rush through it, because his field of view is very limited. After the Protagonist survives this sewer tunnel, he climbs up the ladder and is one step closer to his goal. IF YOU GO TO THE RIGHT: The player will encounter the "Ancient Golem, who seems to be hard, due to the fact that 70% of players at PAX East couldn't defeat him. However if the player do manages to defeat him, he will be able to proceed to some kind of house. By entering, he will be both suprised and overrun by the enemies. After killing all of them Protagonist is allowed to proceed with his journey through Aldwynn. Player then has to fight against 4-5 enemies, while trying to make his way up the stairs. If he manages that, he will find a scythe stuck in the ground. If player clicks on this scythe, Protagonist will be teleported to an ice area similar to Obsidian Plataeu. There he encounters one of the Immortal, The Tundra Lord Kaern. The Tundra Lord is fast, brutal and will try to trap player, while balancing on a "wobbly" platform. If the platform falls down, both player and Kaern will fall. Enemies These Following Enemys are confirmed to be in Aldwynn: *The Hallowed Knights of Anguis *The "Knight" *The "Ancient Golem" *"Red Spear Soldier" Fun Facts *This area is the biggest area currently in Death's Gambit. *Only one player was able to defeat final boss of this area - The Tundra Lord Kaern. Gallery File:Tumblr_nmmyajkFia1tao0uno5_r1_500.gif File:Tumblr_nmmyajkFia1tao0uno6_r1_500_(1).gif File:Tumblr_nmmyajkFia1tao0uno3_r1_540.gif File:Tumblr_nkha3xZACd1tah9pwo8_r1_500.gif File:Download_(2).png File:Thn_death-s-gambit-9.jpg File:Thn_death-s-gambit-4.jpg File:Tumblr_nk5fxkjWAq1tao0uno1_1280.png File:Tumblr_nirh0ba0XN1tao0uno2_r1_1280.png File:Tumblr_inline_nlk22qbyrv1sei2lb.gif File:Giphy.gif File:YGxzATl.png